Fusionstruck
by Exotos135
Summary: Starstruck AU. After being beaten by the economy, Mina goes to a last ditch effort to rule the earth: fusion.
1. Meet Kumquat

Far away, Marco watched as Star confronted a monstrous Mina, and saw with pleasure as the power of democracy did something good for once and defeated her...or so he thought.

Once she realized she was defeated, Mina grabbed Star and lifted her. "You know what, forget about democracy! Forget about solving things in a civil manner!" she snarled. "If you won't rule the earth with me willingly, then you'll do so by force!"

Mina threw the princess high up in the air, and once she fell, she caught her, creating a purple star-shaped explosion that sent the nearby people flying away, except Marco, for some reason. Once the clouds dissipated, Marco saw a female humanoid where Mina used to be, slowly hovering until she landed and hit the ground.

When he got a closer look, he saw that the girl had clothing combining both of Mina and Star's style, with a red helmet with three spikes, fingerless opera gloves, spiker heels and long blonde hair with purple highlights.

"Star?" he asked.

The girl just smiled.

"Mina?"

The girl chuckled.

"Mina and Star aren't here anymore." said the girl with a soothing voice before opening her eyes, revealing one green eye and blue eye. "You can call me, Kumquat Quasarfly."

Shortly after revealing herself, the girl punched Marco in the gut and dived into a dumpster. Once he recovered, Marco went to check the dumpster, but the girl was nowhere to be seen...

 _"Kumquat Quasarfly..."_ he thought.


	2. Looking for a Solution

Marco, now at the school, repeatedly banged lockers while calling for Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck, come out!" he yelled. "I need your cheap interdimensional knowledge right now!"

And then, the little blue genie-like creature came out of Brittney's locker, looking rather exhausted. "I don't know whose diary that is, but they sure hold a lot of hatred for the mewni princess." he remarked, right before spotting Marco. "Oh hey, Elena of Avalor, of what do you need?"

"I'm Marco." the guy quickly corrected before explaining, "Anyway, I need your help with something. It seems some sort of fusion with Star happened-"

Glossaryck was quick to interrupt the boy. "Ah yes, mewman fusion. It's been quite a while since I've heard about an incident involving it."

"Mewman...fusion?" Marco repeated, his confusion rather evident.

"Yep, mewmans have the ability to fuse with other creatures, either for practical reasons or just because." Glossaryck laughed and then summoned a pudding out of thin air. "Now, what does that have to do with your problem?"

"Star and a crazy old lady known as Mina Loveberry fused into someone named Kumquat Quasarfly!" Marco growled.

Glossaryck spat out some pudding in shock. "Mina Loveberry?!" and then he calmed down. "Never heard of her, but the fact that she forced Star to fuse is definitely troublesome, specially taking into account how destructive she can be-"

Marco rolled his eyes. "I know that! What I need to know is how to deal with the resulting Kumquat!"

"The only way to match a fusion in battle, is with a fellow fusion." the blue genie answered. "So you either find a mewman fusion willing to fight this Kumquat, or you fuse yourself. Anyway, bye!"

With that said, Glossaryck vanished into thin air and Marco got an idea. He immediately went back to his house, went to Star's room and turned on her mirror, which showed the queen of mewni on the other end.

"Who is it?" she inquired.

Marco looked away as he responded, "It's Marco, Star's...unofficial caretaker and babysitter-"

"Official, actually, you're far better than her last few babysitters, so I might as well make it official." the queen replied. "Anyway, what do you need?"

"Your majesty...Star was forced into fusing with a mewman known as Mina Loveberry, and I need to find a way to defeat her so I can get Star back!" the boy answered. "Do you have any fusions capable of fighting right now?"

"I'm afraid not, most of the warriors are on vacation, River's busy dealing with one of his business trips, and I myself am busy with my own stuff." the queen answered with a somber tone. "I'm sorry, but...you might have to beat her yourself."

The mirror turned off and Marco looked at the ground, terrified of what he would have to do next.

Meanwhile, in an area in mewni, Kumquat clung to a tree as she repeatedly screamed with her components' parts, both sounding slightly distorted. "Let me go!" Kumquat yelled with Star's voice as her face split apart. "I don't wanna be near you anymore!"

A second face came out of the crack and dragged the split face back together. "I won't let you leave, mud sister, just like everybody else!" Mina hissed. "Now, I'm tired of being rejected, I'm tired of being alone! We will control the earth, and you're going to help me do it, whether you want it or not!"

Kumquat crashed through the tree and hit the ground, her face fully formed back together. "I don't want to..." Star muttered as Kumquat got up. "But...if you want...I can listen to your reason. I'll listen, and I'll tell you what I think."

Surprisingly enough, Mina reacted calmly enough to make Kumquat come out of the resulting crater and lean against another tree. "Well, if you really are willing to listen." Mina asked through Kumquat, who nodded shortly afterwards. "Then you see-"

"Hey, Kumquat!"

The fusion's interest was caught, and she turned to see Marco, with a red belt on his forehead, standing at the horizon.

"I want Star back, right here, right now!" he demanded.

The girl narrowed her look and answered, "I already told you, boy, she and Mina are gone, and Kumquat's here to stay!"

"Then I'll get her back by force!" Marco replied, putting on a

Kumquat chuckled at the pose and rolled her eyes, her giggling tone suggesting it was Star who was making her laugh. "You seriously think that a _loner_ like you can defeat _me_?" Kumquat inquired.

"Wanna figure it out?"

The fusion crossed her arms and she and Marco exchanged looks as they prepared for battle...


	3. Marco vs Kumquat

Kumquat and Marco dashed towards each other and exchanged punches at an equal rate, though Marco soon realized the fusion was far stronger than himself when, one clash later, he felt his arm go limb. He grabbed his arm and dodged an incoming attack.

The fusion snarled at the guy as he continued to dodge her attacks, at least until he tripped and allowed Kumquat to kick him in the gut. The kick ended up being so powerful, it sent him straight to the river. Not long after he landed there, however, Marco jumped out of it and splashed

"Argh, my eyes!" the fusion screamed, rubbing her eyes.

This allowed Marco to dive kick the fusion a couple feet, though it didn't send her too far away. Marco stood his ground as Kumquat's eyes turned back to normal and she ran to him, shrieking before punching him once again in the gut, sending him flying into the other side of the river, crashing into some trees in the process.

The fusion leaped straight to the other side and nearly crushed Marco when she landed, but the boy rolled away, got up and kicked the fusion when the window of opportunity was open. However, when he tried to do it again, Kumquat simply grabbed his leg and swung him around like a ragdoll before throwing him up in the air, leaping up to him and then headbutting him back down, with the ensuing crash creating a crater.

With the boy unable to move at the moment, the fusion slowly descended and landed in front of him. As the guy tried to get enough strength to stand up, he saw Kumquat-whose face briefly morphed into a smug Mina and then a crying Star before morphing back to her own-with a smug look.

"You've impressed me, mud sister's caretaker." Mina said through the fusion. "You've lasted longer than I thought you would. Then again, we didn't fight that much. But hey, it's for better, because it at least lets me end this faster!"

Kumquat, dipped down, causing her eyes to glow a zigzagging green-purple color, and got ready to kill Marco with a single strike...

And then, Kumquat repeatedly punched herself, cancelling the dip down.

"What is the meaning of-" Kumquat said, right before her face started to split apart.

"You can hurt me all you want, but I won't let you hurt Marco!" Star proclaimed through Kumquat, who grabbed part of her face and pulled.

However, through Mina's will, the fusion never pulled enough to shatter the fusion. "Stop being so stubborn, mud sister!" Mina yelled, slapping herself.

As the fusion's components continued to quarrel, Marco clutched his stomach and caught his breath as he thought, _"How am I supposed to undo a fusion?!"_

Upon seeing Kumquat was moving all over the place with a split face"Wait, I got an idea!"

The martial artist ran towards Kumquat, whose internal battle distracted her long enough to allow Marco to grab part of her split face. He pulled it, and the more he did, the more Star begun coming out of the fusion until she exploded, sending Marco and Star flying to a tree. Once the duo recovered, they got up and dusted each other as the smoke started to dissipate.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked, grabbing Star's shoulders. "Did I went too rough on you?"

"Oh don't worry, Marco." Star proudly responded. "As a mewman warrior, I've been trained since I was a little baby to take even the most abominable pain completely in stride-"

And then, without warning, Marco pinched Star's cheeks. No matter how hard the girl waved her arms, the boy continued to pinch them. "Ouch! Stop it! That hurts!" she shrieked.

And then Marco released the princess and laughed as she blushed and looked away.

"I was just testing you!" Star vehemently stated. "Anyway, did the fusion go too rough on you?"

"Hey, when somebody lives with someone like you for long enough, it doesn't take long for them to shrug off even the roughest of beatings." Marco answered with a shrug.

"Were you insulting me, or complimenting me?" Star asked with a sly smile.

Marco just returned the smile before laughing out loud with Star, though the laughter stopped once the duo noticed Mina was looking at them with a furious glare. Just as they got ready to fight back, Mina narrowed her eyes and jumped away.

"Mina, wait!" Star called, extending her hand before Marco stopped her.

"Let her go, Star." the safe kid stated. "She's not worth it."

"I know, but she was about to tell me why she forced me to fuse when you arrived." Star explained, giving the fleeting Mina a disappointed look. "And now, I might never know why she wanted to conquer the earth in the first place."

Marco, not knowing what to say, just grabbed the princess's shoulder and walked with her back to earth.

Meanwhile, with Mina, she sat on the ground and watched the sunset as her cheeks slowly morphed, forming the left halves of a pair of spades.

"Soon...we'll truly be sisters." Mina peacefully stated.


End file.
